The present invention generally relates to surgical drapes. More specifically, the present invention relates to surgical drapes for ophthalmic procedures.
Surgical drapes are utilized during surgical procedures to cover at least portions of a patient. There are a variety of such surgical drapes, some of which are designed for specific surgical procedures. For example, presently, there are a number of surgical drapes designed for ophthalmic procedures. These drapes are either disposable and comprise a non-woven synthetic material or reusable and comprise a woven material. These drapes generally consist of a base sheet with a fenestrated split to allow for draping around a patient's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,268 relates to a surgical drape including a flap attached to a base sheet so as to create a gap for an operative site. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,738 relates to a surgical drape with a split fenestration used in combination with a bar drape for draping ophthalmic procedures.
In utilizing each of the drapes set forth in each of the above-identified patents, during an ophthalmic procedure, a disposable plastic incise drape is placed over a patient's head and the eye on which a procedure is to be performed. During ophthalmic procedures, fluids are generated, due to, e.g. irrigation fluids and eye drops, that must be controlled and disposed of. Typically, to control and channel these fluids, the ends of the incise drape are folded and placed into a fluid collection pouch that is attached to the drape.
Other methods are utilized for controlling fluids generated during surgical procedures, such as ophthalmic procedures. These methods, however, require the use of multiple components. For example, it is known, in ophthalmic procedures, to utilize an eyewick that channels fluids from the eye, on which the operative procedure is being performed. It is also known to use direct fluid aspiration.
All of the above-disclosed drapes and procedures, for controlling fluid, require the utilization of secondary drapes and ancillary items. These secondary drapes and ancillary items are typically cumbersome and can be time consuming to assemble. Further, there is the risk of cross-contamination because of the handling of a plurality of products in an attempt to create a sterile field.